


Sander Sides x Reader: Cinderella

by SuperJirachi



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Creativity, Deceit, Dr. Picani - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Logic, Morality, Multi, Multiple Endings, Patton - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Remy - Freeform, Sleep, Warning: Deceit Sanders, non-sympathetic Deceit, reader - Freeform, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJirachi/pseuds/SuperJirachi
Summary: You are invited to a royal ball in the dreamscape (Roman's Kingdom). You are very excited but when the dark sides put a damper on that excitement who will help you?





	1. Sander Sides x Reader: Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Sander Sides multi- Ending reader insert (I think I have a niche). Featuring Remy and Dr. Picani! Here’s a couple things to help you understand what’s going on. You are Thomas’s Depression so whenever the story mentions Depression (mostly at the beginning) it’s talking about you! Secondly the dark sides and the light sides live in different area of the mind, they don’t all live together. Also I will be using gender neutral terms to refer to the reader so everyone can read this! The reader will be wearing a dress but if you’d prefer a suit don’t worry! I’ll be posting a separate version just for you later! Now enjoy your story!!!

Roman was hosting a ball in the dreamscape and he invited everyone… well almost. Roman had invited all the people in his land, the other sides, and even some of the honorary sides like Dr. Picani and Remy. He had no intentions of inviting the dark sides until Patton said something. 

“Come on! I’m sure they’d love to come!” Patton pleaded.

“Oh please, I’m sure they’d love to wreck everything” Roman retorted.

“You know we thought the same thing about Virgil and now he’s our friend! If you treat people like criminals they’re going to act like criminals. We should try to be friends with the dark sides. They just want what’s best for Thomas!” Patton argued.

“Uhhhggggg! Fine, I’ll invite them but that doesn’t mean they’ll want to go” Roman said grabbing 5 extra invitations.

“It’s the thought that counts” Patton called out as Roman left to go to the dark part of the mind where the dark sides reside. When he got there he was greeted by Deceit and Depression.

“What do you want Roman” Depression asked.

“I’m hosting a ball in the dreamscape and I was wondering if any of you would interested in attending” Roman asked.

“I’m assuming Patton didn’t tell you to invite us” Deceit said.

“While Patton gave me a push it’s still my decision to offer you this invitations. An offer I am more than capable of taking away” Roman said.

“Don’t keep them! We do need your pity invite” Deceit growled.

“I’ll leave the invites here if you change your mind. I’d suggest you RSVP a week in advance so I know how much supplies we need” Roman said before leaving. Deceit quickly took the invitations and tore them up before throwing them into the garbage.

“Stupid Prince, I don’t know why he even tries” Deceit said before leaving the room. Depression slowly got up and searched through the garbage for the torn up pieces and two days later Roman found a hastily taped together invitation in his room. It had a single name on it… (y/n). Virgil, who was helping Roman count the invitations, picked up the tattered piece and examined it with a grimace on his face.

“Who’s (y/n)?” Virgil asked.

“I’m assuming it’s Depression, since it’s in their handwriting” Roman stated.

“The dark sides are actually coming?” Virgil asked.

“Just Depression so far, I haven’t gotten anything back from the others so far” Roman explained. Virgil was somewhat relieved that Deceit wouldn’t be in attendance. Meanwhile (y/n) was in the process of gathering the materials they needed to create a dress for the ball. The dark sides were unable to conjure things like the others so (y/n) had to do things the hard way. They gathered together scraps of fabric and clothing they thought the other dark sides wouldn’t miss. (y/n) was barely able to pull together a decent looking dress. Thankfully most of the dark side’s collective wardrobe consisted of black so at least the dress was one solid color. The dress was very simple but it would work.

The night of the ball, (y/n) slipped into their dress, did their hair, and fixed up their makeup. (y/n) was just about ready to make their way to the mind scape but was stopped by the other dark sides.

“Where are you going?” Deceit asked.

“That’s none of your business” (y/n) retorted.

“You’re dressed rather fancy. Funny thing, I don’t recall you having a dress like that” Deceit said circling (y/n) like a shark.

“It’s new” (y/n) said.

“Yet oh so familiar. You seriously didn’t think we’d notice you stealing our clothes?” Deceit said.

“I-I-I-“ (y/n) stuttered.

“We should teach you a lesson in taking things that aren’t yours. Right boys?” Deceit said. Suddenly the other three dark sides surrounded them and began tearing the dress to shreds. (y/n) tried to fend them off but the others were all far stronger than (y/n). Once their dress had been thoroughly destroyed they left (y/n) to pick up the discarded scraps of their dress. (y/n) fell to ground grasping at the remains of their dress that they worked so hard on. Deceit gently held their chin and lifted their gaze to look him in the eye.

“It was for the best, you belong here with us” Deceit said before leaving. (y/n) bawled on the floor. Everything was ruined.

Meanwhile Roman, Virgil, Logan, Patton, Remy, and Dr. Picani were just about to leave for the dreamscape that is until Patton spoke up.

“What about Depression?” Patton asked.

“What about them?” Logan asked.

“Aren’t they joining us? We should go pick them up so they don’t get lost. Depression has never been to the Dreamscape after all” Patton said.

“I’ll go get them, you all stay here” Roman said. He made his way to the dark part of the mind once more. Once he got there he found (y/n) bawling their eyes out. Their dress was torn to shreds, makeup running down their face, and the simple updo that they had put their hair had come tumbling down in a mess of curls.

“Oh my goodness! What happened?!?” Roman exclaimed. (y/n) looked up to see Roman. Fear flashed across their face and they scrambled to their feet.

“I-I-“ (y/n) stuttered before bawling once more.

“Oh, you poor thing!” Roman said.

“I’m s-Sorry” (y/n) stuttered.

“You have no reason to be. Come on, why don’t we take you back to the others and we can fix your dress” Roman offered.

“You don’t have to do that” (y/n) sniffled.

“Of course I do, you deserve to have an amazing night just as much as anyone else” Roman said.

“But you guys hate me” (y/n) said.

“Someone once told me that if you treat someone like a criminal they’re going to act like a criminal and I think it high time we stop treating you like a criminal and start treating you like a friend” Roman said.

“Thank you” (y/n) whimpered.

“Let's get you back to the others, we’ll get you looking fabulous again in zero seconds flat” Roman said. He led them back to the mindscape where the other were waiting patiently for them. Patton gasped as soon as he saw (y/n)’s disheveled state. 

“O-M-Goodness! What happened to you gurl!?!” Remy exclaimed upon seeing (y/n).

“I-I’d rather not talk about it” (y/n) stuttered. 

“It’s okay kiddo, I’m sure Roman can conjure you up a beautiful dress. If you still want to go that is” Patton said.

“Of course I want to go but that’s too much to ask all of you” (y/n) said.

“(y/n), it’ll never be too much to ask for us to help you when you’re in trouble. I’m sure Roman is more than willing to fix your dress” Patton said.

“Ooh, ooh, it’ll be like a Cinderella moment!” Dr. Picani said.

“Exactly! Come on (y/n) I’ll conjure you the best dress in the land!” Roman said dragging (y/n) to his room. 

“Okay, I’m seeing a black dress, strapless, and of course it would have plenty of sequins! Are we on the same page?” Roman pause for a second to make sure (y/n) was okay with the dress. (y/n) nodded excitedly.

“Okay, let’s work some magic!” Roman announced before conjuring a beautiful dress. It was a black, strapless dress like previously stated but the top part was covered in silver sequins that faded out onto the poofy black skirt. (y/n) clasped their hands over their over their mouth, the dress was absolutely gorgeous! (y/n) ran over to Roman and engulfed the prince in a hug.

“Thank you so much!!! I love it!” (y/n) exclaimed tears poured down their face.

“You’re very welcome, now hurry up and put it on. I still have to do your hair and makeup” Roman said.

“R-really?” (y/n) asked in disbelief pulling away from the princely trait.

“Of course, I’m assuming that you don’t plan on going to the ball with your hair and makeup like that. Not to say that tear stained cheeks and disheveled curls wouldn’t be an interesting look but not the one you’re going for I assume” Roman said.

“Thank you, you’re all the best” (y/n) said.

“I know, now hurry up or we’re going to be late” Roman said.

“You act like the party is going to start without you” (y/n) teased.

“True” Roman said before leaving the room to allow them to change. Once (y/n) was done changing they left Roman’s room and they were immediately dragged into the bathroom.

“A little warning next time?” (y/n) said still recovering from the sudden movement.

“Sorry, now sit! Virgil’s gonna do your makeup!” Roman said gently pushing (y/n) into a chair he dragged into the bathroom.

“Virgil?” (y/n) asked.

“Virgil has more experience with darker makeup which will match your dress better and that way I can do your hair and get you out of here faster” Roman said brandishing a hairbrush like it was a sword. Oh goodness.

“Okay, just try not to pull my hair too much” (y/n) said looking rather nervous. 

“It’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing” Roman said slightly offended. Virgil then moved their head so they were looking at him.

“Don’t move” Virgil said. That was all the warning (y/n) needed. Thankfully things went pretty smoothly with very minimal hair pulling.

“All done!” Roman announced. He grabbed a hand mirror and allowed (y/n) to look at their hair and makeup.

“Oh my goodness! It’s beautiful!” (y/n) said. Their hair was in and intricate updo. Their makeup include silver eyeshadow that faded to black and dark red lipstick with a subtle black ombré. (y/n) hugged both Virgil and Roman quickly.

“Thank you both so much!” (y/n) said.

“Don’t mention it” Virgil said before leaving the bathroom. (y/n) got ready to leave but Roman grabbed their arm.

“Wait! One more thing” Roman said. He turned them towards the mirror and conjured a silver tiara and place it on their head.

“Perfect! You look absolutely gorgeous” Roman said. (y/n) hugged and thanked the princely side for everything he did before being ushered downstairs where the others were. Everyone stared on with awe as (y/n) descended down the stairs.

“Slay gurl!!!!” Remy shouted out. (y/n) giggled and blushed at Remy’s outburst.

“Wow! You look amazing!!!” Patton said running up to (y/n) and hugging them.

“Thank you” (y/n) said. Logan walked over to (y/n), he looked like he was inspecting her.

“You look rather visually appealing” Logan commented.

“Thank you?” (y/n) said not quite knowing how to take that.

“You really do look like Cinderella” Dr. Picani remarked.

“Without the midnight curfew” Roman added. 

“As amazing as (y/n) looks right now, I think it’s time we stop gawking at them and head to the ball” Virgil said. 

“Of course! I’ll lead the way!!!” Roman announced. And with that he led them all through the dreamscape and to Roman’s castle. Once they entered the ballroom (y/n) took a moment to admire the room, it was absolutely gorgeous. It wasn’t long before someone asked (y/n) to dance and they accepted. (y/n) danced most of the night away but it was nearing the end of the ball and they had not seen any of their friends let alone got to dance with them. (y/n) decided to sit down for a moment and that’s when someone approached them.


	2. Roman’s Ending

Roman had wanted to have the first dance with (y/n) but they were both whisked away by different partners before he could even think to ask them. It was nearing the end of the night and Roman finally found (y/n) sitting on the sidelines. Roman approached (y/n) and offered them his hand.

“I’m sorry sir, I think I’m all danced out for the night” (y/n) said not even looking up at him.

“Are you seriously denying Prince Roman a dance?” Said a woman sitting near (y/n). (y/n) looked up in shock.

“Roman, I’m so sorry. I thought you were someone else” (y/n) said standing up quickly. Roman chuckled and extended his hand towards (y/n) once more.

“Would you do me the honor of being your last dance of the night?” Roman asked.

“Oh! Uh… o-of course!” (y/n) stuttered suddenly feeling self-conscious. (y/n) places their hand on Roman’s and he guided them out to the dance floor. Roman held (y/n)’s hand and waist whilst (y/n) placed the hand that wasn’t being held by Roman on his shoulder. (y/n) spent the first half on the song looking at their feet. Partly to keep themselves from stepping on Roman’s feet but mostly to stop themselves from looking at all of the people that they knew were staring at them. That is until Roman’s hand slipped out of their hand and lifted their chin to look at him.

“As gorgeous as your shoes are, I’d prefer you’d look up here” Roman said.

“Uh, um, sorry. I haven’t danced before tonight” (y/n) said.

“You’re doing just fine (y/n), just follow my lead” Roman said spinning them. (y/n) tried their best not to look down but they could see the judgemental stare everyone was giving Roman and (y/n). Roman could see them to and it disheartened him to know his people could be so rude.

“(y/n), don’t focus on them. They don’t matter. The only thing that matters is you and me. Focus on that” Roman said. And with those words (y/n) found themselves finally able to relax and enjoy their dance. Eventually the night came to an end and (y/n) had to go home. Home, with the people who tore their dress to shreds. With the people who would probably kill them for going out and talking with the light Sides. That home. Once they finally made it back to the mindscape (y/n) prepared to leave when a hand grabbing their wrist stopped them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Virgil asked.

“Home?” (y/n) answered.

“Like hell you’re going back there with… them” Roman said.

“But I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go” (y/n) retorted.

“You can stay here!” Patton cheered.

“You guys don’t want me here, I’ll just cause you all trouble” (y/n) said.

“Nonsense! (y/n), you deserve to be in a home where you don’t have to be afraid and with a family that loves you! With someone that loves you” Roman said. Tears began to stream down (y/n)’s face, they had never really felt love like this before. (y/n) hugged Roman with everything they had.

“Thank you” (y/n) repeated quietly. They both pulled back, their cheeks as red as roses.

“Okay, until we can make you a proper room you can stay in the guest room” Logan explained. 

“I’ll take you to your room” Roman offered. (y/n) nodded and quietly followed Roman. Once their Roman conjured some simple back pjs for (y/n) to wear.

“I had fun dancing with you tonight” Roman said.

“Thanks, I had fun dancing wit you too” (y/n) replied.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again” Roman said. 

“Maybe some other time, I think I’ve danced more tonight than I ever have in my life” (y/n) giggled.

“Okay, Okay, maybe we can do something other than dancing. Maybe, like, a date?” Roman asked.

“I’d love that” (y/n) said.

“Well, until then my darling” Roman said bowing and pressing a kiss to (y/n)’s hand. He walked away leaving (y/n) absolutely starstruck and for the first time in a very long time, (y/n) felt like they were finally home.


	3. Patton’s Ending

Patton spent the majority of the ball jumping from group to group and chatting with anyone who gave him even five seconds of their time. That being said, no matter who he takes to he couldn’t keep him mind off one person. (y/n). Though whenever he looked up to find them, they were dancing with someone. He wanted to dance with them really bad but he also didn’t want to be rude and interrupt someone else’s dance. Finally Patton looked up and saw that (y/n) was alone. Patton rushed over to them before they were snatched up by someone else. (y/n) quickly looked up when they noticed someone approaching them.

“Hey (y/n)! We should dance together” Patton said.

“Oh Pat, I would love to! But I’ve been dancing all night. I think my feet are gonna fall off” (y/n) said. Patton pouted a little But he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“Please (y/n)!” Patton begged flashing them his best kicked puppy look. (y/n) was unable to resist.

“Okay, one dance” (y/n) sighed. Patton pulled (y/n) up and dragged them out onto the dance floor. Patton wrapped his arms around (y/n)’s waist whilst (y/n) wrapped their arms around Patton’s neck. Honestly, the experience was more hugging than dancing but it was still enjoyable. 

“I’m surprised you even want to dance with me” (y/n) remarked.

“Why?” Patton asked.

“Because your so happy all the time. I’d assume you wouldn’t want to be around the literal embodiment of Depression” (y/n) said.

“I’m not always happy, I can be sad too. But as far as I’m concerned I’m happy right here with you” Patton said picking (y/n) up and spinning them around. Eventually it all came to an end and (y/n) had to go home. Weirdly Patton held (y/n)’s hand the entire way home. Once they got home (y/n) tried to slip out of Patton’s grasp but he held onto them tighter.

“Where are you going?” Patton asked.

“Home?” (y/n) said rather confused.

“You mean the home with the people who tore your dress to shreds like wild animals?” Virgil asked deadpanned.

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go” (y/n) said.

“Of course you do! You can stay here!” Patton said.

“You guys don’t want me around. I’d just bring the group down” (y/n) said.

“(y/n), stop it! We want you around and I won’t stand for you talking bad about yourself” Patton said almost scolding (y/n).

“But-“ (y/n) started But was quickly cut off by Patton hugging them.

“You’re stay here with me and that’s my final say on the matter” Patton said. (y/n) hugged him back. Patton pulled away and grabbed (y/n)’s hand, pulling them upstairs.

“Where are we going?” (y/n) asked.

“To your room silly! Well, it’s actually our guest bedroom for when Thomas stays here overnight but now it’s all yours” Patton said bringing them to the room.

“Sorry if the room’s a little barren but we can fix that over time” Patton said.

“It’s perfect” (y/n) said kissing Patton’s cheek.

“Thank you for the wonderful night” (y/n) said. Ushering Patton out the door. (y/n) changed into pyjamas and fell back onto their bed. Their bed, in a home with people who cared for them.


	4. Virgil’s Ending

Virgil totally wanted to dance with (y/n) but was too anxious to ask so he ended up spending most of the night with Patton. That is until Patton started pestering Virgil to go ask them to dance.

“Come on Virge! They’re not busy right now. It’s a golden opportunity” Patton said.

“I’m not sure Pat. What if they say no?” Virgil asked.

“I highly doubt they’re gonna say no, now go!” Patton urged pushing Virgil in(y/n)’sdirection. (y/n) was now sitting right in front of him. Virgil took a deep breath and held his hand out to them.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not interested in dancing at the moment” (y/n) replied not even looking up at him. Virgil heart sank on the floor. He slowly turned around and began to leave. (y/n) looked up and saw Virgil walking away. Wait, did Virgil just ask them to dance? And they said no?!? (y/n) quickly got up and ran after him, bumping into several couples who were dancing. (y/n) managed to catch up with Virgil just outside the castle doors.

“Virge Wait!!!!” (y/n) yelled after him.

“Why? You made it clear you don’t wanna dance with me” Virgil said.

“I didn’t see it was you, and the only reason I said no was because I’d been dancing all night and I was tired. And to be perfectly honest chasing after you certainly didn’t help, but I’m always willing to spare one last dance with you” (y/n) said. Virgil smiled a bit.

“So, can I have this dance?” (y/n) asked holding their hand out to Virgil much like he did to them.

“Out here?” Virgil asked.

“Sure! What better place to dance than under the stars” (y/n) said.

“Okay, you dork” Virgil snarked taking (y/n)’s hand and pulling them close to them. (y/n)’s arms were wrapped around Virgil’s neck and Virgil’s arms were wrapped around (y/n)’s waist. They swayed back and forth not really trying anything complicated, they didn’t have to. (y/n) and Virgil were perfectly content simply holding each other close. Soon enough the cold night air began to nip at (y/n)’s skin. Virgil noticed and proceeded to take off his jacket and draped it around their shoulders.

“You didn’t-“ (y/n) started. 

“Shhh…” Virgil said pulling (y/n) closer so their head was against his chest. They were content to stay like that until they heard someone taking pictures. They both turned to see Patton and Roman standing at the door snapping pictures. Logan, Remy, and Dr. Picani were standing close behind them. (y/n) covered their face with. Virgil’s jacket while Virgil used his hand to cover his face.

“If you two lovebirds are done, we’re all ready to go home” Roman said.

“Fuck off Roman!” Both of them yelled at the royal. And with that they made their way home. You know, where (y/n)’s “family” just ripped their dress to shreds like wild animals. (y/n) wouldn’t be lying if they said that they weren’t excited to go back home. Once they returned to the mindscape (y/n) returned Virgil’s jacket to him and prepared to leave.

“Ummmm… Where are you going (y/n)” Roman asked.

“Home” (y/n) said simply.

“But you are home here with us!” Patton said.

“You guys don’t want me here” (y/n) said attempting to leave once more. Virgil grabbed their hand.

“(y/n), you belong here just as much as anyone else and I’m not going to let you tell yourself anything else” Virgil said. Tears threatened to spill out of (y/n)’s eyes and they tackled Virgil in a hug. 

“You’re an amazing person (y/n) and we’d be happy to let you live here” Virgil said.

“Thank you, thank you so much” (y/n) whimpered.

“I’ll show you to your room” Virgil said pulling away from (y/n) and guided (y/n) upstairs to the spare bedroom.

“Here we are, I leave you to get settled in. And if you need to get anything from your old room tell me before you go. Don’t go alone please” Virgil said.

“I promise I won’t. Thank you so much for everything. Your an amazing person too Virgil” (y/n) said leaning up and placing a kiss on Virgil’s jaw before retreating to their room. (y/n) flopped on the bed with their cheeks completely ablaze. (y/n) was truly home and they couldn’t be happier.


	5. Logan’s Ending

Logan sincerely wanted to spend time with (y/n) but there was one problem was that Logan didn’t know how to dance. Logan didn’t want to look foolish in front of (y/n). Logan stayed out on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom.

“Wow, you really know how to find the most beautiful view” (y/n) said. Logan turned around quickly.

“It’s not nearly as beautiful as the view in front of me” Logan said mostly to himself.

“Aww Logan, that’s so sweet” (y/n) said giggling. Wait, they heard that? (y/n) stood next to Logan.

“Why aren’t you inside dancing?” (y/n) asked.

“I-I don’t exactly know how to dance” Logan said sheepishly.

“Well what better place to learn than a ball?” (y/n) said holding their hand out to Logan.

“What?” Logan asked.

“Will you dance with me?” (y/n) asked.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to look foolish” Logan said.

“You only look foolish if you don’t try” (y/n) retorted.

“I suppose your right” Logan said taking (y/n)’s hand. (y/n) guided Logan’s other hand towards their shoulder. (y/n) placed their hand on Logan’s waist.

“Okay when I take a step forward, you take a step back” (y/n) instructed. Logan did as he was told.

“Now take a step to the right” (y/n) said. Logan closely followed them.

“Now take a step forward” (y/n) said. Logan followed again.

“And to the Left” (y/n) said.

“We’re back where we started” Logan said.

“That’s the point. No we repeat” (y/n) said.

“How long do we do this?” Logan asked.

“For as long as we want!” (y/n) said and that’s what they did. They just kept dancing while sometimes (y/n) would twirl Logan. But alas, all good thing eventually come to an end. They heard Roman calling their names and they both ran back into the chaos of the ball room. Roman quickly found the pair.

“There you two are. You two weren’t doing anything inappropriate were you?” Roman asked winking at them.

“Roman! That is highly inappropriate!” Logan protested.

“Yeah whatever, come on lovebirds we’re heading home” Roman said. Mare grabbed Logan’s hand as they followed Roman home. The home that allowed their dress to be ripped to shreds. Where the other will probably kill them for going to this ball. They certainly did not want to go home but it's not like (y/n) had anywhere else to go. Once they returned to the mindscape (y/n) let go of Logan’s hand and prepared to go home.

“(y/n)? Where are you going?” Dr. Picani asked.

“To my room. You know where I live” (y/n) said

“We can’t let you go back there! The others were mean to you” Patton said.

“Where else would I go?” (y/n) asked.

“Obviously gurl! You’re gonna live here” Remy said.

“But I don’t deserve…” (y/n) started but was quickly interrupted.

“(y/n), everyone deserves to have a home where they feel safe and loved. It’s only natural that we would let you live here” Logan said grabbing (y/n)’s hand.

“Thank you” (y/n) whimpered tears falling down their cheek. Logan wiped the tears from his eyes using his thumb.

“Let’s show you to your room” Logan said leading (y/n) upstairs. Once they got upstairs (y/n) hugged Logan.

“Thank you so much, for everything” (y/n) said. Logan placed a kiss to the top of (y/n)’s head.

“Thank you for teaching me how to dance. I don’t think this night would’ve been nearly as enjoyable without you. Now get some rest, I’m certain you’re exhausted after all that dancing” Logan said.

“Okay” (y/n) said entering their new room, in their new home, with people who truly care for her.


	6. Remy’s Ending

Remy totally wanted to dance with (y/n), the only problem is the moment (y/n) stepped into the ballroom they was whisked away (y/n) by some guy wanting to dance. It seemed like an eternity before (y/n) was free to dance. Once they were Remy pounced on the opportunity. Running over to (y/n) and holding his hand out to them.

“Dance with me” Remy said.

“You truly know how to woo a girl” (y/n) said looking up and seeing Remy. 

“I know you want to” Remy said.

“Do you really? Can you read my mind?” (y/n) snarked.

“Come on, you wanna dance or not?” Remy deadpanned.

“Fine, if you insist” (y/n) pretended to groan. (y/n) took Remy’s hand and pulled him in close. (y/n) slipped a hand around Remy’s waist and Remy immediately placed his hand on (y/n)’s shoulder. Remy looked at (y/n) with shock.

“What? I said I’d dance with you but I never said I’d let you lead” (y/n) said. Remy pulled (y/n) closer causing (y/n) to blush as they began to dance.

“You sure you can handle leading?” Remy asked smugly. 

“Of course I can” (y/n) said dipping Remy. Now it was his turn to blush

“Okay” Remy chuckled. They continued to dance throughout the night. By the time they were done Dr. Picani was looking for them.

“They’re you two are! We’re about to head home” Dr. Picani said. Home? (y/n) didn’t have a place they could truly call home. They had a place where they lived but the only problem was the other people who live their. The same people who ripped (y/n)’s dress to shreds. (y/n) did not want to go home, but where else were they going to go? Once they made back to the mindscape (y/n) prepare to head back to their “home”. They were stopped by someone grabbing their wrist. It was Remy.

“Woah, where are you going?” Remy asked.

“To my room, where I sleep? And heaven forbid I need some sleep after all that dancing” (y/n) said.

“Like Hell we’re gonna let you go back their with those monsters” Remy said.

“Where do you suggest I sleep?” (y/n) asked.

“Here silly” Remy said.

“But-“ (y/n) began to protest But was once again interrupted by Remy but this time he picked (y/n) up bridal style.

“Nope! No excuses. You’re staying here and that’s final!” Remy said taking (y/n) upstairs. Remy placed them in front of the door.

“Thank you for dancing with me” (y/n) said.

“The pleasure was all mine” Remy said leaning down and kissing them square on the lips. (y/n)’s face was as red as Roman’s sash as they retreated to their room. (y/n) flopped down onto the bed. This was definitely going to be fun.


	7. Dr. Picani’s Ending

Emile did not believe in love at first sight. It was that kind of mentality that got a lot of his patiences in relationship trouble. Though Emile couldn’t deny that when he first saw (y/n) there was definitely an desire to get to know them. So when Emile noticed (y/n) sitting by themselves he saw a golden opportunity. Emile walked over to (y/n) and held his hand out of them.

“New dance partner, do you how do” Picani said. 

“Dancing too tired to” (y/n) answered. Emile laughed and sat down next to (y/n).

“How’s your evening been Dr. Picani?” (y/n) asked.

“Oh, please call me Emile. No need for formalities here” He said.

“Okay Emile, How’s your evening been?” (y/n) asked once more.

“Well it’s been quiet smashing!” Emile said enficsizing the last word with an Australian accent.

“I’m going to assume that’s some kind of cartoon reference I don’t understand” (y/n) said giggling slightly.

“Yeah, it’s from the Wild Thornberrys” Dr. Picani explained.

“I guess I’ll have to add that to the list of things I need to watch” (y/n) snarked.

“So aside from the endless dancing, how's your evening been?” Emile asked.

“It’s amazing! I’ve met so many nice people and this place is absolutely stunning” (y/n) said. And that’s how they spent the rest of the night, just talking. They didn’t dance, they didn’t need to. The two were perfectly content just getting to know each other better. Once the party began to die down Remy came to fetch the two so they can go home. Oh great, after an amazing night (y/n) now had to go home to the others who were going to kill them for going to this ball. (y/n) was uneasy the entire way back to the mindscape. Once they got back (y/n) prepared to face their “family”.

“(y/n)?” Emile questioned.

“Yes?” (y/n) said.

“Where are you going?” Emile asked.

“Back home” (y/n) answered.

“I’m sorry (y/n) but there’s no way we can let you go home after what the others did to you. It’s not safe”

“But I don’t have anywhere else to go” (y/n) said.

“Of course you do! You’re gonna stay here” Emile said.

“But the others will get mad, and I don’t even want to think of what Deceit will do when he hears about this. It for the best if I go back” (y/n) said.

“You know (y/n) you remind me of Raven from Teen Titans. The original show not Teen Titans Go” Emile said.

“How so?” (y/n) asked.

“Well, when Raven knew her father was going to come to earth and take over the world Raven though she had to deal with the problem by herself. She refused to let any of her friends help for fear they would get hurt. You seem to feel the same way about the others, but just like Raven you have friends who are willing to help you. But for us to help you, you have to let us first. So, will you?” Emile said. (y/n) couldn’t even speak, they simply nodded tears running down their face. Emile pulled them into a hug. Once (y/n) was done crying he pulled away and silently led them upstairs to their new room.

“Remember you will always have friends who will help you. The other will never be able to hurt you here” Emile said.

“Don’t make promises you can keep my dear” (y/n) said standing on their toes and pressing a kiss to Emile’s forehead. (y/n) then quickly retreated to their room. Sure maybe one day the others will try to get (y/n) back but when that day come (y/n) knows they have friends who can help them.


	8. Deceit Ending?

Would any of you be interested in an Ending featuring Deceit? I'm asking because he was portrayed rather villainously in this fic. Be aware that this Ending may not be as "romantic" as the other endings and will probably be portrayed as the "Bad Ending"


End file.
